


Let Me Entertain You

by Junliet



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Acrylics, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Japanese Nationals 2021, Lingerie, M/M, Nail Polish, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Sex, Smut, no beta we die by Pooh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/pseuds/Junliet
Summary: Javier actually couldn't breathe. He watched the event live on the television in his hotel room and, like every other fan of Yuzuru's in the world, the breath was taken out of him when he saw the costume.Or, where Javier sees the Let Me Entertain You costume after coming to JNats with his boyfriend, and feels a lot
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Let Me Entertain You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForeverDoesntExist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/gifts).



> Hi everyone! Happy holidays/Happy merry Christmas if you celebrate it. This was inspired by the incredible short program revealed earlier (if you haven't seen it, it's AMAZING!) and the beautiful costume that came with it. Thank you to ForeverDoesntExist for unintentionally inspiring the acrylics part of this fic. You're the best! I hope you all enjoy it and thank you so much for reading this!

Javier actually couldn't breathe. He watched the event live on the television in his hotel room and, like every other fan of Yuzuru's in the world, the breath was taken out of him when he saw the costume. It was like Satomi had taken Vertigo and Let's Go Crazy, and had somehow made them infinitely sexier. His leather trousers highlighted his strong legs, thick thighs, and voluptuous backside. Like Let's Go Crazy and the Purple Pants of Sin, the material defied physics and accented everything. The belt accented his tiny waist that Javier craved to hold and stroke, and the sparkles made him grin. Gold and silver rhinestones. How perfectly Yuzuru.

The jacket was a work of art. It looked like Yuzuru was emulating one of the older kings of rock or metal music, but he added his own royal flair with the sparkle and lines of silver and gold. Poking out of the top was a white shirt, but Javier caught the line of mesh that went up to his necklaces; at heart, on the ice, Yuzuru really was like a Victorian lady. The fingerless gloves caught his eye and Javier shuffled closer to the TV to get a better look at them. They weren't quite right; the colour of the fingers wasn't the same as Yuzuru's skin and the shape at the end looked a little off, like Yuzuru had grown out his nails. He tore his eyes away, soon getting distracted by the visible soft skin of Yuzuru's wrists and his power stones that peaked out from under the gloves. Just above the white shirt were his two traditional necklaces and his new winged necklace. It was the one that had helped him to soar to gold at Four Continents, and Javier silently asked any deity to help him soar to gold, or at least first after the short, at Nationals. With his hair pushed out of his eyes, Yuzuru's sex appeal was dialled up to eleven.

And then the music started. And Javier wasn't sure if he'd actually ascended to heaven or descended to hell.

It was fast. It was fun. It was intense. It was hot. And it was glorious. Yuzuru's little shimmy on "shake your ass" made his eyebrows fly up to his hairline and he kept watching, smirking at the beauty of the smooth jumps. This was Yuzuru throwing off his gentle persona that was a soft faerie, or a piano prince. No, now he was the king of rock. He pumped his fist with happiness when Yuzuru landed his back-counter triple axel with the same confident and smug ease that he always did. The smirk on Yuzuru's face sent shivers down Javier's spine and he groaned as he watched his former training mate's beautiful flexibility. He turned on the charm, wooing the depleted audience and giving the entire world the performance that they'd waited 319 days for. He didn't even realise it was over until Yuzuru was on his knees with his head thrown back and long neck exposed on the ice.

The score, to Javier at least, was criminally low, but Yuzuru stayed in first over the others. His pants had grown uncomfortably tight during Yuzuru's short but he forced himself not to touch. Instead, he went on Twitter and scrolled through the pictures. They showed his ass in that tight leather from every angle, and Javier would be lying if he said he didn't zoom in on the bulge at the front and crevice at the back.

It felt like hours later, just as Javier was considering his trip to be a bit of a waste, when his phone buzzed violently against the desk. He dived for it like a drowning man to water, and smirked.

_Yuzu: Coming to your room. Be ready for me_

Javier sent him a thumbs up emoji and, almost immediately after he'd sent it, he heard the soft knock on the door. He chuckled, shaking his head, before he opened it up.

Yuzuru, in all his ANA and Team Japan sweatpants glory, stepped in. His hair was still full of gel but he had wiped the sweat off his skin and Javier caught rhinestones poking out from between the two pieces. The moment the door was shut, Javier pinned Yuzuru against it and attacked his lips. The Japanese man slipped his arms around Javier and ran his fingers into his curls, tugging lightly and scratching at his scalp. The Spaniard eventually broke the kiss before he took Yuzuru's hands and raised an eyebrow at the gloves he still had on.

"Let's get these off and then you can finger yourself while I watch," he whispered, only to meet Yuzuru's smirk. A full shiver ran down his body and he felt helplessly drawn to the abyss of Yuzuru's eyes.

"No," Yuzuru pulled off one of his gloves. He had acrylic nails on; most were black and some had gold accents, and his ring fingers were just coloured gold. "I will hurt myself if I try and finger myself like this. You, Javi, have to prep me and finger me so I can take your big cock."

Javier groaned and kissed at Yuzuru's neck, not hard enough to leave a mark, before he ground against him. With Yuzuru's thigh between his legs, the Japanese man could feel all his arousal and everything he was feeling.

"Do you see what you're doing to me? At least get on the bed."

Yuzuru nodded but, in true Yuzuru fashion, it wasn't nearly that simple. Javier's eyes grew wider and his pupils dilated when he saw Yuzuru peel away the ANA and Team Japan apparel to reveal his costume. Frozen to the spot, Yuzuru took advantage of the situation and cupped Javier's cheeks. He pressed a kiss to the other's lips softly and grinned in a way that sent more blood south.

"Let me entertain you, Javi."

Javier watched as Yuzuru unzipped the jacket of his costume, peeling it away to reveal his soft expanse of smooth, creamy skin that he craved to ruin. Javier surged forwards to capture one of Yuzuru's nipples in his mouth but the other pressed a finger against his lips to stop him.

"Javi is wearing too many clothes. Off. Now."

As Yuzuru peeled off the trousers, Javier made short work of his casual sweatpants and hoodie. He ended up standing there in only his boxers when he turned back around to Yuzuru and almost fainted in shock. Gold and black lace lingerie hugged at his curves and covered the top half of his ass, leaving the bottom of his cheeks exposed. Javier groaned as his resolve utterly shattered and he picked him up, carrying him onto the bed before he dropped him and caged him in with his arms.

"Yuzu, you have no idea what you're doing to me," he groaned, voice low, husky, and dripping with arousal. Yuzuru smirked and slid a hand down Javier's boxers to cup his achingly hard cock.

"Oh? I think Javi likes what he sees a lot." Yuzuru grinned before he flipped them over and trapped Javier's torso between his strong thighs. "Now. Shut up and finger me while I suck you."

Javier groaned as Yuzuru turned around on his lap and tugged off Javier's boxers, throwing them to some corner of the room that neither of them could care about. He teased at Javier's slit with his soft fingers and the sharp of the acrylic nails before he wiggled his ass back in front of Javier's face.

"Javi~ Your dick is too big and too thick for me to take without some stretching."

Yuzuru shot him a sultry look from over his shoulder and that was the only initiative that Javier needed. He groped blindly for the bottle of lube he'd stashed in the bedside drawer and slicked up three of his fingers, circling Yuzuru's hole with light and teasing touches before he pushed in one finger at the same time that Yuzuru deepthroated him.

Javier nearly came on the spot as he threw his head back and let out a deep groan of intense arousal. He could practically feel Yuzuru's smirk as the Japanese man gave his head the softest little kitten licks. He kept wiggling his ass in Javier's face and he finally decided to put an end to Yuzuru's teasing. He plunged in one finger and then too, enjoying how Yuzuru's moans of pleasure around him sent more waves of delight up his spine. He slipped in three fingers before he started working Yuzuru open. In a moment of deep clarity, he grinned and stuck his tongue in alongside his three fingers to increase Yuzuru's moans. He writhed in Javier's arms, squirming from the intense please. Between their bodies, Yuzuru's neglected cock was dripping all over Javier's abs and exposed stomach. When he thought he was on the point of breaking and reaching his climax, Javier pulled away and gently tugged on his hair to get him to stop sucking his dick.

"Do you want to ride me?" Javier asked him breathlessly, pushing some of Yuzuru's hair that had slipped out of the gel back off his face. "Or you do want me to pound you into the sheets?"

"I want to ride Javi," Yuzuru traced his fingers through his precum that had dripped all over Javier's stomach before he licked them clean with an obscene smirk. "No condom. Just you."

"Yuzu," Javier looked at him more seriously. "Are you sure? We've never-"

"You're clean and I'm clean. We're not seeing anyone else, so why not? Please Javi, I need you right now. But if you're more comfortable with one, we can?"

Javier pressed a kiss to his forehead before the glint returned to his eyes along with his smirk. "Whatever you say Yuzu."

He lay back on the bed and his dark eyes begged Yuzuru to come up to him. The Japanese man crawled up the bed to him and cupped his erection. He toyed with it, stroking it with his hand before he let his nails drag over it lightly to give Javier a sharp mix of pleasure and light pain that they both adored. It got to the point where Javier was nearly begging Yuzuru in Spanish when he finally, _finally,_ straddled Javier's hips. Javier's hands went to Yuzuru's waist and he stroked over the flat of his stomach as Yuzuru sank down on Javier's cock, taking each inch slowly.

Javier could feel every inch of Yuzuru's insides as they clenched around him and held him in such an intimate way. Yuzuru's head was thrown back, long neck exposed in the low light of the hotel room, and the light sheen was back over his skin that made him glisten like a thousand rhinestones. His mouth fell into the perfect o with his strawberry lip gloss around it already a mess from where he'd feasted on Javier, and Javier wanted nothing more than to bite the beautiful plump lips, draw them into his mouth and suck on them. When he finally bottomed out, Yuzuru's pupils had expanded to the point where Javier could no longer differentiate iris from the centre.

And he didn't care.

He thumbed over Yuzuru's waist, pressing over his belly button as he held the softest curves in his hands, and Yuzuru raised himself up. His strong thighs flexed and clenched, helping him ride Javier and he angled himself to better nail his prostate. Javier grinned in satisfaction when he heard Yuzuru's sharp whine and he raised his hips to meet Yuzuru's every bounce. Soon they were working in a perfect rhythm and the pressure inside him was building, more and more and more and more. The coil was winding so tightly and he surged upwards to capture Yuzuru's nipple and suck on it, teasing it with his teeth lightly to hear the string of Japanese curses from Yuzuru. His fingers went to Javier's curls, threading through them to pull him closer and run his nails through them too. Javier grinned against Yuzuru's chest before he switched sides and reached between their bodies to grip Yuzuru's erection. As his hand enclosed it, Yuzuru's head was thrown back in pure pleasure and ecstasy as he screamed Javier's name.

"I'm so close," he gasped. "So... Javi!"

"Come Yuzu," Javier whispered low in his ears, voice heavy with husk and lust. "Come on my cock. Come from my hand. Come. Now."

Yuzuru did, covering their two abdomens in his mess. As he tightened and fluttered around Javier, the contraction pulled Javier over the edge and he spilt inside Yuzuru, filling him with his cum and making him moan in a way that sounded like delightful music to the Spaniard. They fell onto the bed, side by side, and they panted for air, trying to catch their breaths.

"Thank you," Yuzuru finally managed to get out as he found he could breathe again. He rolled over in the bed, wiggling his way into Javier's arms where he fitted like two perfect adjacent puzzle pieces. "I take it you like it?"

"I love it Yuzu. Your new short is more than perfection. It's art."

Yuzuru raised an eyebrow at him before he sat up. "I think I need to shower. Get your cum out of me and clean up the lube." He stepped out of the bed and made sure to add a sway to his hips before he leaned against the bathroom door. "Coming too?"

Javier had never gotten out of bed faster in his life. Yuzuru grinned and tugged him down by the curls, pressing their foreheads together to whisper to him.

"Let me entertain you Javi," he whispered to him before he pulled him into another kiss and kicked the bathroom door shut.


End file.
